


Principles

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Scorpia was going on about principles and not wanting to interfere with those.
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Principles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



Scorpia was going on about principles and not wanting to interfere with those. Catra was hardly listening, although she flicked her ear on that side now and again to suggest she was.

"I respect that, not going to orientation. Deciding that you're not going to follow their rules of what's important. Learn your own way." Scorpia kept making expansive gestures with her claws, invisible diverging paths in the air.

Catra paid attention when what Scorpia said next turned into a question. "Wildcat, would you like to borrow my notes?"

It wouldn't do to be indebted, but notes could be useful.


End file.
